Best Birthday Present of All
by showmetheuniverse
Summary: Am I the only one who noticed that during Frozen Fever, when Kristoff makes his grand entrance, he basically slides across cobblestone? Wouldn't that hurt? Find out!


Best birthday present of all...

Heeyyy I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated or posted in like forever. Oopsie dingles.

Okay so in frozen fever when Kristoff says I LOVE YA BAYYYBEEEYYYYY and we all died, he's like sliding... Across cobblestone... And I'm like... Yikes wouldn't that hurt? So I wrote this yay.

Disney owns Frozen and Frozen Fever. Yay no lawsuits here!

Rated: K+ probably for some kissies mwah

Word count: apparantly only 846? Weird it feels like more than that...

"Best birthday present of all..." Anna smiled.

"What?" Elsa sniffled, followed shortly by another sneeze.

"You letting me take care of you."

Someone knocked on the door. "Anna..." It was Kristoff.

"I gotta go for just a second." Anna said, turning back to Elsa. "I'll let you get some sleep. Feel better, sis."

"Thanks Anna." The Queen yawned.

Anna darted outside into the hall, meeting Kristoff, who seemed to be in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Um... Sort of?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... You know earlier today when we all burst into song and... And the cake, when I slid across the floor... I didn't notice at the time, but the floor was cobblestone. Meaning there are huge scrapes on my shins."

"Why didn't you get it taken care of right away?"

"I kind of got caught up in the party, and then you went in to take care of Elsa, and I just got back in here now."

"You could've visited the castle physician."

"Oh. Right."

"Come with me then. I'll bandage you up myself."

-later, in the castle washrooms-

"Ooh... That looks like it stings..." Anna remarked as she examined Kristoff's wounds. "It's nothing too major, though. Just a couple scrapes, not a lot of blood."

"Alright."

The room was silent, save for the sound of Anna fumbling through a cupboard for a washcloth and bandages, followed by the slosh of water.

"This is going to sting a little." Anna warned. "Honestly it'll hurt me more than it's going to hurt you." Anna carefully placed the cool washcloth on Kristoff's leg.

"What's that mean?" Kristoff winced in pain. "How could you be in more pain than me right now?"

Anna moved the washcloth to his other leg, causing him to hiss in pain yet again. "I can't stand seeing you hurt. It's even worse if I'm the one causing it."

"Anna, you're so sweet. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. Now let's get you fixed up."

Anna carefully wrapped a thin cloth around Kristoff's leg, covering the injury.

"So actually..." Anna started. "Why didn't you get this looked at right away?"

"I didn't know where the physician was..." Kristoff muttered.

"So? You could've done it yourself. I know for a fact that you're more than capable of bandaging a leg."Anna looked Kristoff in the eye. "You just wanted me to take care of you, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Were you jealous that I was spending time with Elsa?"

"A little. I mean, yeah I know it's your birthday, and she's your sister, and she has a cold." Kristoff sighed. "You're my girl, Anna. I just wanted to spend some time with you on your birthday."

"I'm sorry if you felt left out. Elsa insisted on dragging me all over town! It was fun though." The princess giggled.

"I was planning your party that whole time. Well... More like defending your cake from the snowgie army..."

"Wow, an entire army of tiny snowmen! How brave!" Anna leaned up to kiss him as a reward for his bravery. Before long, the two were practically glued to each other. Kristoff was the first to pull away.

"Anna... Can I ask you a question?"

"Technically that _was_ a question, Bjorgman." Anna smirked. "But go ahead, ask another."

"This isn't really how I planned it... We're sitting here in the castle washrooms of all places... and...ugh..."

"Go on."

"Oh Gods... Anna, how would you feel about getting married?"

"Wait... What?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Marrying me... Would you like that?" He fumbled in his pocket. "Like if I gave you this ring-which I left in my room so nevermind that... But I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Wake up next to you every morning and kiss your nose while we walk in the snow. I want to raise a family with you, to someday be the father of our children, to grow old together and remember the one time I tried and failed to propose to you in the washroom-"

"Kris, you didn't fail at proposing."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because my answer is yes!"

"Wait, yes?"

"Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"Well... You're a princess, and I'm... I'm me. You probably deserve better than me. An- And what will everyone think about-"

"Kris, I don't care if they think I should marry a prince. Besides... You're more than a prince to me..." She leaned in closer, close enough for a few loose strands of her golden red hair to brush his face. "You're a king." Their foreheads touched. "And I'll be your queen, no matter what."

\- later that night -

The castle was silent as a figure tiptoed through the halls. Carefully and quietly he made his way to the princess Anna's bedroom. On the bedside table, he left a small box which was opened to reveal a ring with a beautiful diamond, shimmering in the moonlight.

Next to the box was a card. The carefully handwritten text read:

Happy birthday Anna! I love you, baby!

-Kristoff


End file.
